


Wrong worm

by Bussy



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: The fuck wrong with you, Big Deal.





	Wrong worm

Big Deal came trotting into the room. 

"Ma'am! I got this for you! I stole it from Twelve" the butt witch looked to Big Deal's hands and saw a green worm. "You got one?! The children fought again even after everything?" butt witch was only 2 inches now. "Yes ma'am! Ma'am! Look!" He holds out the worm. It is green. Yes! Yes it is green! 

But it is not the worm the Butt Witch so craved. "What the fuck is this?" 

Big Deal dangles it over his Ma'm! 

"Worm on a string!" 

Butt Witch hissed. 

"Big Deal. Do take no offense to this but fuck this." She hits it away. 

"Aw....." 

Butt Witch gagged, "never show me such a horrible thing again."


End file.
